And Another One Gone
by elfigreen14
Summary: It's been a game ever since they first met. But it's not a game when you have real feelings for someone. Songfic that explores St Berry's thoughts thru their relationship so far.


**A/N – So anyone who's reading my Les Mis or Phantom stories…I'm working on them. Truly I am. I spent a better part of August working on the next chapter for In Her Name, and had it beta'd. But I got some suggestions that would make it better, but which require some extensive siudy on my part. And I've had to put that on hold, since school just started up again. So I'm working on it. But feel free to yell at me.**

**So anywho, I'm just messing with a little St. Berry. Don't ask me why. I'm not even too much into Glee. But I kinda don't like how things got left off with these two, so, of course, I turn to fanfiction. Songfic to Another One Bites the Dust, by Queen (or covered by Glee cast). These are their thoughts throughout the course of the relationship so far.**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE. I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG. Comprende?**

**And Another One Gone**

_Ooh…let's go!_

_Steve walks warily down the street with his brim pulled way down low._

_Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet, machine guns ready to go._

_Are you ready? Hey! Are you ready for this? Are you hangin' on the edge of your seat?_

_Out of the doorway the bullet rip to the sound of the beat._

He watched her from behind the stacks of nonfiction. She was pretty, Jesse supposed. But that wasn't what mattered. Shelby had given him a job to do; one that would guarantee Vocal Adrenaline a win at Regionals. If he wanted to win four consecutive National titles, this was a necessity. And the job was easy.

Bring down New Directions from the inside. And the key? Rachel Berry.

Okay, so that wasn't exactly the plan. Shelby really only wanted to reach out to her daughter. She may not have said it in so many words, but Jesse could see it. Winning Regionals was merely the pretext Shelby was using to reconnect with her daughter. Luckily, she had a champion heartthrob in one Jesse .

As Rachel shuffled through the songbooks two aisles away, Jesse really looked her over. He'd asked around. Many didn't even know who she was. Those that did either didn't care or avoided her as much as possible. From what he gathered, she was a very driven performer, and could sometimes come off as a little overbearing and intense. He'd often been described just the same.

He could see this wasn't going to be difficult. After all, Berry was known to be a virgin, never even having been seen with a boyfriend. And she seemed eager to find someone. Who better than Jesse St. James, lead vocalist of Vocal Adrenaline and future Broadway star? He was the perfect bait for this particular girl.

_Another one bites the dust_

_Another one bites the dust._

_And another one gone, and another one gone._

_Another one bites the dust._

_Hey! I'm gonna get you too. _

_Another one bites the dust._

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. He was supposed to crack that egg over her head and forget about it. He'd won, fourth consecutive year. Now he was supposed to head to UCLA and forget all about her, New Directions, and Lima.

Unfortunately, he'd fallen for her. He really hadn't meant to. But Rachel understood him, understood what it was like to be enormously talented and completely misunderstood by your peers. They shared the same dreams, the same goals.

Jesse thought himself to be stronger, willing to step on anyone who got in his way of his success. But what exactly had he won? A title and a trophy. He'd lost Rachel, who he now realized meant more to him than a win at Regionals. But his time had passed. Whatever Rachel felt for him was probably only anger. He'd passed her up, and there was nothing he could do about it now.

_How do you think I'm gonna get along without you when you're gone?_

_You took me for everything that I had and kicked me out on my own._

_Are you happy? Are you satisfied? How long can you stand the heat?_

_Out of the doorway the bullets rip to the sound of the beat._

She rushed inside to wash the egg out of her hair, the tears blurring her vision. How could he betray her like that? She'd trusted him whole-heartedly, and he turned his back on her! She'd been warned by her friends, her true friends, but she wouldn't hear it. Rachel couldn't possibly fathom how someone like Jesse St. James could be interested in her, and yet, he had been. Or at least she'd thought so.

Now she knew him to be nothing but a conniving jerk who worked for her estranged mother. She hated them both of them. But Jesse most of all. God, she was so stupid! Why was she cursed with the worst of luck when it came to matters of the heart? Finn toyed with it, and Jesse had broken it. She was beginning to wish she was the Tinman, without a heart to be broken.

As Rachel dried her hair in her bathroom, she looked past the door and into her bedroom. So many dance trophies, so many certificates of achievement. But there were two trophies missing – Regionals & Nationals. Suddenly, Rachel wasn't feeling sorry for herself anymore.

Jesse had stolen her chance, her shot to prove to the Glee club that she would make them win, that she was worth something. That wasn't going to happen again.

The feeling of betrayal was replaced with another – vengeance. Vengeance by success. She would show him just how much he'd missed.

_Another one bites the dust._

_Another one bites the dust._

_And another one gone, and another one gone._

_Another one bites the dust._

_Hey! I'm gonna get you too._

_Another one bites the dust._

Rachel was feeling slightly flustered under the lights. Here she was, on the Nationals stage, and she was feeling uneasy? This was where she should be thriving. Especially after her & Kurt's little duet on the stage of the George Gershwin Theater. But something about this whole thing was making her nervous.

One look into Finn's eyes, and she knew what it was. She knew Finn would be trying something, here, today, on this stage, in front of everyone. But the question was, would she let him?

She had seen Jesse take the seat next to Mr. Schue. Oh God, now Jesse would be here to witness it all…and Finn was leaning forward, as if to kiss her…oh God…wait…

This was her chance. Her chance to get back at him. Not only would she kiss Finn here for him to see, but for everyone to see. She would show him she had no problem with expressing her feelings for Finn to everyone in that audience. She would show him he wasn't the only one in her life. But he was.

_Another one bites the dust._

_Another one bites the dust_

_Another one bites the dust, hey hey!_

_Another one bites the dust._

As she kissed Finn under the lights, she imagined kissing Jesse.

_There are plenty of ways that you can hurt a man and bring him to the ground._

_You can beat him, you can cheat him, you can treat him bad, and leave him when he's down._

_But I'm ready, I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you. I'm standing on my own two feet._

_Out of the doorway the bullets rip, repeating to the sound of the beat!_

What. The. Hell.

Where had that kiss come from? Jesse had really believed he was making progress with Rachel – especially after prom. He'd even thought Finn trusted him a little now. But he knew he couldn't trust Hudson fully and today was the perfect example. What he hadn't expected was Rachel to respond to him. And he could see, even from the audience, that she meant to respond. But why?

He had been trying, he really had. He had been playing nice with all the McKinley kids for weeks now. He ignored Hudson and kept his comments to himself. Well, not all of them – but some comments just couldn't be kept to himself. Hudson's tone really was awful, and he went pitchy at times. But how was he repaid. By betrayal on Rachel's part…

And now she was siding with Hudson? Jesse really couldn't fathom it. He was everything that would help Rachel move forward on her way to Broadway fame. Hudson was everything holding her back – could Rachel really not see this? Was she still as naïve as when he'd first met her?

But he knew. It was inevitable. One day, when Rachel could be held back no more, she'd leave Lima, and Finn Hudson behind. And Jesse would be waiting for her in New York, willing to do anything to win her back.

_Another one bites the dust!_

_Another one bites the dust!_

_And another one gone, and another one gone!_

_Another one bites the dust!_

_Hey! I'm gonna get you too!_

_Another one bites the dust!_

"I'm gonna get you too, Rachel."

**A/N – Incredibly cheesy at the end, I know, but hey. Deal with it. R&R, but you don't have to **


End file.
